


Hate On Me

by Elayna



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate sex.  Really, that's all.  Hate sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. No idea. Other than the characters' interaction in canon is shrieking for it. I'm still watching first season of Glee, only up to "Bad Reputation," so I don't know if this fits with later episodes.

"You are the most effeminate man I've ever met. You are a barking little Chihuahua, a small yipping dog. You make Tiny Tim look like a Rottweiler, a big brute of a Rottweiler, slobbering with huge fangs," Sue taunted.

Will saw red, literally, the red of Sue's tracksuit blending with the red haze of anger in his mind. With her ongoing insults and manipulations, she pushed all his buttons. "You've gone too far this time, Sue."

"You keep saying that. And you know why? Because you keep losing." Sue stepped closer, right into Will's personal space. "You're not any kind of a real man."

"If I wasn't a real man – " he would what? Be uncivilized? Tip Sue over his lap and spank her ass until it was as bright red as her tracksuit?

"You know what a real man does with a woman who challenges him? Rhett Butler knew." Reaching out, Sue grabbed both sides of Will's shirt and yanked savagely. Buttons went flying, making little 'ting' sounds as they hit the wooden floor of the auditorium and rolled away. Will and Sue stared at his chest in disbelief, Will because her verbal assaults had escalated to physical attack, Sue because – "Wow, Will. I would never have guessed that you were hiding a six-pack under those absurdly boring outfits you seem to consider appropriate teaching attire." Sue boldly put her hand on his chest, running her fingers up and down his lightly furred skin.

Her casual familiarity with handling his body, acting like she had some right to touch him, was maddening. "That's how you think a real man acts? Fine, let me show you I'm a real man." He grabbed her jacket, yanking the zipper down, pulling at the t-shirt underneath. The fabric stretched but didn't tear, and Sue laughed mockingly, right in his face. With a snarl, Will shifted all his weight to his right foot, catching his left leg behind her knees, making her fall backwards, throwing himself forward with her, with his hands beneath her back, cushioning her. She went down easily, and Will could feel her muscles reacting, her spine rolling so the shock was dispersed. She might spend most of her time yelling at and insulting her cheerleaders, but she'd kept her own training sharp. Straddling her hips, Will pulled her into a sitting position, yanking off her jacket and tearing her sleeveless shirt over her head, too angry to think about anything except making his point.

He'd never pictured her underwear, but he would have imagined she wore a sports bra, white and serviceable. The lacy blue confection that rose up and down with her rapid breaths with a surprise, but Will didn't slow until he'd ripped it off, exposing her breasts, small but shapely, with pink nipples, tight with need.

She slipped a hand in Will's hair. "Don't stare at them like you've never seen a pair before. You were married; you must have some idea what to do."

Will lowered his head to Sue's breasts, nipping at the soft upper swell of one in retribution. She gave a gasp, like she enjoyed the hint of pain. Determined to be contrary, Will licked gently at one nipple, feeling it tighten even more against his tongue.

"I'm not a fragile flower, Will. They're breasts, not breakable glass ornaments. Suck at them like you sucked on your mother's teats."

"Goddamnit, Sue, you are the most irritating woman in the history of the entire universe," Will swore, then went for it, pushing so she lay on the floor, crouching over her to suck hard on her nipples, switching from one to the other, alternating with licks and nibbles on the curves.

She bucked beneath him, but Will placed his hands on her shoulders and tightened his legs, gripping her hips, holding her down. Between his wife's fake pregnancy and Emma's virginity, it had been a long time since he just enjoyed himself with a woman's body, soft flesh and smooth skin.

Not that Sue was ever one to surrender and let someone else do what he wanted. No, not Sue. She pulled on his belt, undoing it and opening his fly, until she could tug his dick out, caressing the hardening length. "You are full of surprises, Will. I thought you'd be an inch, maybe two, a little pimple of a penis. What is this, six inches?" She made a circle of her fingers, stroking up and down.

"You want to feel it, Sue? Feel it in your pussy?"

"The size is decent, but do you know what to do with it?"

He relaxed his legs, making enough space between them so that he could yank at her track pants, work them down her lean hips, along with the lacy blue panties that matched her bra. She twisted her hips, shoving at him, taking advantage of his loosened hold on her. He'd expected her action. Sue was definitely predictable on some issues, especially that she would always try to take control. He grappled with her, both of them fighting with the other's clothes. He grabbed at her feet, pulling her shoes off, getting the track pants down her legs until she was naked. She was similarly engaged, forcing his jeans and underwear down to his thighs.

Then he pushed her flat to the floor again, because damnit, he was a man, he was physically stronger, and he wasn't going to bottom for Sue Sylvester. He landed on top of her, his legs between hers, his cock sinking into her pussy in one smooth movement. He paused, breathing hard, savoring the sensation. She was wet but tight, and felt so good around him.

For a moment, her blue eyes were soft, unfocused, like the penetration had momentarily derailed her defenses. Then the mockery was back, both in her eyes and the smirk on her lips. "Decent start, Will, but can you follow through?"

He pinned her arms over her head and began thrusting in a powerful rhythm. "You asked for this." Before she could respond, he captured her lips with his own, kissing her. She sucked on his tongue and oh god, if she gave blow jobs with as much intensity – Will groaned into her mouth as her legs curled around his hips, her heels digging into the cheeks of his ass.

It was the best kind of sex – energetic and forceful, with a partner who matched his every stroke with an upward thrust of her hips, her breasts rubbing against his chest, kissing him wet and dirty, making high-pitched noises of want in the back of her throat.

He could have enjoyed fucking Sue for hours, not only because it kept her from making scathing remarks, but because it was hot and sweaty and pleasurable. But the intensity couldn't be sustained forever, and he shuddered, feeling his orgasm explode through him. His hands squeezed on hers, his hips nailing hers to the ground as he poured into her.

"Damn you, Will Schuester. I should have known you'd let me down, you weasel."

"Patience, Sue," he said, the afterglow allowing him to be amused. "Simultaneous orgasms on a first time only happen in porn." He released her hands to slide down her body, taking hold of her breasts instead, tweaking her nipples as he buried his tongue in her pussy, tasting her juices and his come as he played with her clit. She buried her hands in his hair again, and if she'd said one damned thing about his hair product, he would have bit the inside of her thigh. But she didn't speak, only gasped and moaned as she flooded his face.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, his torn shirt still hanging off his shoulders, his jeans bunched around his knees. Sue looked wrecked, totally fucked out, and he feared he was the same.

"I didn't use a condom. I'm clean, but I can get a test if you'd like."

She curled her feet under her and stood, gathering her clothes and dressing herself as she spoke. "Don't bother. The day that you've had enough sexual partners to pick up a disease is the day Fox News stops pandering to the liberal pansies and becomes a show I can stand to watch." She wiggled her feet into her shoes. "And don't worry that I'll call to give you interesting news. Even if you're not shooting blanks, which you probably are, I had all that useless equipment ripped out long ago." She put her hands on her hips, looking down at him, all haughty Sue again.

Will supposed he should starting dressing, wondering if he should apologize for allowing everything to get so badly out of control, but unwilling to appear weak in front of her. What the hell had he been thinking, allowing her goading to get under skin?

"Next time bring lube. I prefer anal," Sue ordered, before turning around and starting to walk out. She stopped halfway to the door. "And if you're really good, I'll bring my strap-on." She finished strolling out. As the auditorium door closed behind her, Will rolled to his back, stared at the ceiling and laughed hysterically.

~ the end ~


End file.
